


Summer Meddling.

by KoreyObey



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Beach House, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Love, M/M, Meddling, Summer, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreyObey/pseuds/KoreyObey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is approaching which means everyone is out of things to do. Minho jumps into action inviting a few people to his familys beach house for the entire summer, including Teresa. Thomas decides to meddle while Newt just wants to spend time in the sun with his boyfriend. Gally is all frowns, per usual while Alby is just glad to have something to do. Summer fun? Lets not jump to conclusions.</p>
<p>Sequel to The Best Thing In My Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey again. This is a sequel to The Best Thing In My Life, like I said in the summary lol anyway um I didn't know what to write about that fanfic then Sydney mentioned that I could do a sequel about Minho and Teresa. Thanks for that by the way!  
> Instead of doing the same thing with Christmas again, I decided to write summer because it'll be different. I hope you like this first chapter :)

Summer was just around the corner and Thomas couldn't have been more thrilled for it. Not only was it his first summer away from the hell he used to call home, it was his first summer with Newt. That same golden angel he met at Christmas and kissed on New Years Day. He was also excited for summer because everyone wouldn't be too busy with College, Uni or whatever they do. Thomas had gotten a small job in a coffee shop just to have something to do and maybe pay rent, but that idea was shot down when Minho said he doesn't even pay the rent. His parents do which was cool in Thomas' opinion.

"What are you doing for Summer?"

Thomas was writing something on his laptop while Newt sat on the floor drawing in his sketch pad when Minho entered the room. Thomas looked at the Asian with his eyes while Newt just shrugged and carried on with the drawing.

"We live here Minho. I doubt we could do much without you knowing about it." Thomas pointed out looking back towards his laptop to continue with whatever it was he was writing. Newt let out a small chuckle and looked towards his boyfriend which made him stop and look at Newt with a small smile forming on his lips. He liked it when the Brit laughed, especially when it was at one of his silly little jokes.

"Adorable now can we get back to the summer thing?" The couple looked towards their friend who had his arms crossed. They gestured for him to continue which made him quickly unfold his arms and stumble over his words a little. "Oh right yeah so summer plans?"

"We already covered this Min." Thomas pointed out whith an amused smirk.

"Right! You never have plans." He shot back with a smirk which made Thomas huff and mumble something about him being mean. The Asian boy just brushed him off and turned his attention towards the blonde who had seemingly abandoned the conversation and was instead sketching once again. "So Newt, do you have plans?"

"You know I don't Minho." He replied continuing with the sketch. He didn't even seem interested in the conversation but that didn't phase Minho. It probably didn't even bother the Asian boy that much, when did something ever bother him?

"Well great! My parents said I could use the beach house this summer." That caught both boys attention which caused the Asian to smile. Of course the mention of a  _beach house_ would interest them. Thomas slowly closed his laptop and gave Minho all his attention while Newt just held the pencil away from the pad, his eyes on his friend.

"Do continue." Thomas said pushing the laptop onto the sofa.

"Oh now you'll listen." Minho crossed his arms, sending a glare towards Thomas.

"Usually you don't have anything interesting to say."

"Well you-"

"Stop arguing will ya'? Just continue with whatever you're bloody telling us Minho." Newt interrupted them, giving both boys glares that made Thomas shut up and Minho nod, the smile appearing on his face once again.

"Okay so I get the beach house which means we get a summer on the beach!" The Asian thrust his right fist up into the air as if it was the best news ever. Thomas and Newt exchanged looks with a smile on both their features. The whole beach house thing was really making Minho excited and they would be lying if they said they weren't excited as well. They get to spend summer at a beach house, yeah they're excited.

"So who's invited? Apart from us of course." Thomas asked gesturing to both him and Newt. His head was tilted slightly.

"Who says you're invited Greenie?" Minho smirked when the brunette growled at the nickname, it was still a thing. Thomas absolutely hated it which only prompted Minho to say it more, it made Newt chuckle seeing his boyfriend get all frowny about the nickname.

"Fine i'll just stay here and throw a party every night."

"Don't you dare." Thomas stuck his tongue out at Minho in a childish way. Newt just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, he was slowly losing the will to live with these two. He loved them, but he seriously wanted to murder them half the time.

"I'm inviting Teresa-"

Thomas interrupted him with a fake cough. "Of course." He said lowly then fake coughed again. "Sorry do continue." Minho rolled his eyes with a small groan leaving his lips.

"Anyway. I'm also inviting Alby and Gally." This caused Thomas to groan, very loudly.

"Hot." Newt mumbled with a small smirk on his face. The brunette looked at the Brit with a matching smirk and a growl. Minho covered his ears pretty quickly.

"Nope! I'm out!" The couple just laughed, shaking their heads at the Asian. Minho noticed them laughing and uncovered his ears, glaring at them. Thomas stifled his laughter, just so it wouldn't hurt the boys pride anymore.

"Why Gally anyway?"

"Well this may be a surprise to you Thomas but he's actually a friend of mine." Minho drawled. He rolled his eyes at the idiotic question, which was actually not that surprising. "Now instead of questioning me, do something useful like pack. We're leaving Monday."

"I'll invite T." Thomas stood up just to be stopped by Minho. The Asian shook his head making Thomas raise his eyebrow and flop back down on the sofa.

"I'm doing the inviting." He stated, turning his back to both boys and disappearing up the stairs. Newt shrugged and grabbed his sketch pad, continuing the drawing once again, hoping he would finish it before someone else interrupted him.

"To think, you laughed when I said he and T had a thing." He heard Thomas mumble but decided to just hum in acknowledgement and continue with the drawing that wasn't going to magically finish itself. Newt wished it would magically finish itself since the interruptions are going to stop him from completing the damn thing.

* * *

 "My feet hurt." Thomas breathed shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Thanks for an insight into your life." Minho rolled his eyes turning to look at Thomas for a moment then looking back at the door where the bus will be quite soon.

They were currently waiting for Teresa to arrive. They had been for the past 10 minutes since Minho didn't want to be late though they had plenty of time so they weren't going to be late. He was way too eager and Newt was still oblivious to what Thomas could see clearly. They liked each other and it was so obvious that he didn't know how Newt could be so oblivious to it. Either way, she was going to turn up any moment thankfully.

It was currently Sunday which meant they were going to the beach house the next morning, at 4am. It's a long drive to.. the beach they are going to. Thomas didn't bother remembering the name. Minho decided that everyone should sleep at their apartment so they can all set off together, in two separate cars. Thomas, Newt and Gally would be in one, because Minho loved seeing Thomas suffer, he was sure of it. They would be spending the entire summer there which was going to be fun or problematic. Depending on how everyone is feeling.

"She's here!" Thomas looked towards Minho, who was practically jumping where he stood, then at the bus pulling into the station. Teresa got off carrying a small bag and pulling two suitcases behind her. She looked up at the 2 boys waiting for her and smiled brightly. Newt wasn't there because he didn't feel obligated to go and he was busy packing both his and Thomas' suitcases. He didn't trust Thomas with  _such_ an important job.

Teresa walked over to them as fast as she could with her bags and was quickly enveloped into a hug by Minho. Thomas watched as the two embraced each other tightly, smirking. When they finally released each other he stepped forward looking at his childhood friend.

"T." He said in a monotonous tone.

"Tom." She deadpanned causing Thomas to grin widely and envelope her in a hug.

"It's been too long."

"It's been a few months you big baby." Teresa laughed pulling away from him with a smile on her face. "Hows you and Newt?" She asked smirking.

"Good as always."

"Sickening as always." Minho interrupted grabbing one of the suitcases and shoving the other in Thomas' hand. Just as the two boys were about to walk off, an older looking man came over with 3 more suitcases passing them to Teresa.

"Oh thank you!" The man nodded before walking off. Minho and Thomas turned to look at Teresa, both with raised eyebrows.

"How many suitcases?" Thomas asked eyeing them all.

"5. Minho said  _all_ summer."

"Yes but there is a washing machine for a reason."

"Who cares! Lets go!" Teresa walked ahead leaving the 3 suitcases behind for them to carry.

Minho and Thomas share a look, hoping the other would grab two. "Hell no Minho. You invited her, you get to carry two of them." Thomas grabbed one of the other suitcases and walked after Teresa. Minho just rolled his eyes, sighed and followed suit carrying 3 suitcases.

* * *

 

Teresa entered the apartment to find Gally and Newt sat around a snakes and ladders board while Alby read a book, shaking his head every once in awhile at the other two.

Gally was currently wearing no pants while Newt was wearing no pants and no shirt. It made Teresa stop in her tracks and want to just turn around like she never saw any of this.

"What in gods name is going on?" Minho asked dropping the suitcases on the floor. Thomas almost went into the back of the Asian due to him stopping abruptly but understood why when he went around and saw what the two were staring at.

"Um not that I don't find this appealing or anything Newt but what the hell?" Thomas looked his boyfriend up and down with a look of concern on his face. It was like the  _are you mental_ type of concern.

"Gally thought it would be a good idea to play strip snakes and ladders." He stated in a monotonous tone, shaking his hand then letting the die roll across the board. It landed on the number 4 which made Newt go down a ladder.

"Ha! Off with the boxers Newt." Gally threw his hands up in the air like he was actually winning something.

"No!" Teresa yelled covering her eyes.

"This isn't pleasant for any of us. I've had to endure this for the past 30 minutes." Alby stated looking up from his book for just a second before continuing with it.

"Okay play time is over." Thomas said grabbing the board and packing it away, gaining groans from both Newt and Gally. "Oh shut up and get dressed."

They both complied, begrudgingly and with sounds of complaints which worried Thomas quite a bit. Teresa shook her head and decided she needed a drink or something so went into the kitchen.

"What happened in here?!"

"Thomas burnt the old one so we had to get a new Kitchen." Minho glared towards the brunette who just smiled sheepishly. It was an accident but Minho will always hold it over him, for eternity. Even in death. Probably.

"Makes sense." She muttered, audibly, however that was possible. Then again it was Teresa, she is outspoken and everything is possible for her.

"Lets play a game!" Gally said grabbing the snakes and ladders box again.

"No." Minho and Thomas said in unison. Minho looked at Thomas curiously then took the box away from Gally and slid it across the floor towards a shelf full of board games. Was that there the whole time? Who'd have guessed.

* * *

 

Several movies and two empty pizza boxes later, everybody was yawning and deciding it was time for bed. Even Thomas, who could stay up for days, was yawning beside Newt who was practically already asleep against the brunettes waist. It was adorable.

"I'm going to take this one to bed and probably go to sleep myself." Thomas whispered to the others who just yawned and nodded in return. "Maybe all you should do the same." He chuckled lightly, picking the sleeping blonde up as carefully as he could. "Night guys." Thomas nodded towards the group, who muttered night in return, before disappearing up the stairs.

He gently placed Newt down on the left side of the bed and almost cursed himself when the blonde stirred from his sleep. "Hm Tommy, what are you doing?" He asked sleepily, wiping his eyes and letting out a long yawn.

"Putting you to bed sleepy head." Thomas cooed, climbing over Newt and getting in the right side of the bed. He pulled his boyfriend close and wrapped his arm around Newts waist. "So go back to sleep."

"M'kay." Newt snuggled into Thomas' side before small snores could be heard. The brunette smiled and let the small sounds lull him into a peaceful sleep.

Back downstairs, Teresa watched as the 3 boys almost nodded of where they sat. She felt tired but she had enough willpower to actually stay awake, or so she thought anyway. One minute, Elsa was singing Let It Go and the next, she was making it snow for the villagers.

"Okay." She muttered gaining the 3 boys attention. "Time for bed. Were all falling asleep and we have to be up in-" She checked the time on her phone. "5 hours. Also i'm taking the couch so enjoy the floor."

"No you're not." Minho yawned getting to his feet. Teresa looked at him with narrowed eyes, they were basically questioning if he was going to make her sleep on the floor. "You can sleep in my bed. I don't bite."

"That's a great offer Minho but I think Thomas would have a heart attack." They both laughed and Minho nodded.

"Alright i'll see you 3 in the morning. Goodluck with her." He said motioning to Gally and Alby who were getting comfortable on the floor. They both just muttered something inaudible before letting themselves drift off to sleep within seconds.

"Wow. Night Minho." Teresa flashed him a smile before hugging her pillow and pulling her blanket over her body. She watched as Minho disappeared up the stairs then let out a content sigh before drifting off into a nice 5 hour sleep.


	2. The Trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome to part 2! Glad you decided to continue. Here's that cookie I promised you (> )>O  
> I hope you enjoy that and the story! See you at the end! I hope.

A loud ringing sound filled the room making it go from comfortable silence to annoying within seconds. Thomas groaned from where he laid on the bed, wanting the sound to stop so he could continue sleeping. As much as he wished the noise would stop, it didn't. In fact, it got louder as if someone was holding it right next to his ear. There was even a slight tap on his head that wasn't painful but it certainly made him swat his arms and open his eyes. Newt was stood there holding his phone and smiling, mischievously. Once the blonde noticed Thomas was awake, he stopped the alarm still smiling.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Thomas squinted his eyes at his boyfriend before sitting up and rubbing them. A yawn left his mouth as he stretched trying to at least gain some composure.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice husky with sleep to the point that Newt tensed every so slightly. Thomas would have smirked if he didn't yawn, which he did, loudly too.

Newt chuckled throwing a towel at the brunette. "It's 3am and you need to bloody shower. You smell." He crinkled his nose to which Thomas just grunted at and stuck his tongue out like a small child.

"How long have you been up exactly?"

"An hour. But who's counting right?" The blonde shoved some stuff into a dufflebag before looking through all the suitcases. Thomas just shook his head at the boy and ran his hand over his tired features. A shower sounded like a great idea at 3 in the morning. He was excited to be spending summer at a beach house but he was going to murder that beach house for being so far away.

"Why are you checking the bags again? You packed them the day after we heard then re-packed them yesterday!" He whined getting up from his position on the bed. Newt was great, sweet, everything Thomas could dream of but damn he could be insufferable at times like these. He turned into a control freak when something had to get done such as packing, he didn't even let Thomas pack anything except his laptop. This little problem didn't even surface until Thomas had decided to fully move into the apartment, as in move all his stuff in. Luckily he loved Newt enough to just ignore it and let him be who he wanted to be. It's the best option in relationships.

"Don't whine at me. Go take a bloody shower before I force you in there Tommy." Newt glared towards his boyfriend who just smirked in return.

"Oh little kinky there Newty." Thomas winked and ran into the bathroom closing the door just in time for the shoe, that was heading his way, hit the wood instead of his face. Thomas opened the door and looked at Newt with a frown. "Don't try hurting me with my own shoe! That's just rude."

"Go!" Newt yelled throwing the other shoe causing Thomas to run back into the bathroom. The blonde let out a content sigh when he finally heard the water running from the shower though some mumbles from Thomas could be heard at times too. Newt just shook his head and proceeded to make sure everything was packed and ready.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!"

Everyone groaned when Minho jumped off the stairs yelling at them. He was fully clothed and showered from what Teresa could see which was surprising since it was 3 in the morning. How long was he awake to get himself prepared? It was hard enough getting up at 3am nevermind whatever time the Asian boy had gotten up. Was Newt and Thomas even up yet? Newt, possibly but Thomas? There was no way it would be easy to get him up at 3am. Then again, Newt seems to do the impossible with her best friend all the time.

"What time is it?" Gally groaned from his position on the floor. He sat up to glare at his friend before looking towards Alby who was getting up without complaints. That was the type of person Alby seemed to be. He was laid back and would do things that had to be done with no complaints. Gally however, never made things easy. He whined about everything.

"3am. So get up and get dressed. You smell like a corpse." Minho smirked at the larger boy before flopping down on the sofa beside Teresa. She had a hand covering her mouth but he could easily tell she was laughing behind it. Her shoulders were shaking in a way that basically screamed that she was laughing at what he said. Gally mumbled something from the floor before getting up and retreating up the stairs still mumbling to himself.

"Oh great he's going to be complaining all day." Alby muttered looking towards the two sitting on the sofa.

"Yep. Luckily none of us are sharing a car with the oaf." Minho chuckled to himself. "Poor Thomas and Newt though." He added once the chuckling subsided.

"You stuck him with Thomas on purpose didn't you?" Teresa asked once she uncovered her mouth. She sent a glare towards the Asian who had a mischievous smile on his face. There was also a glint in his eye that Thomas would describe as  _evil_.

"Maybe you should go shower now." Minho said with the smile still present. Teresa hit him in the arm with a fake offended look on her face.

"What are you trying to say?!"

"You smell?" He questioned with an amused smile forming on his features. Teresa let out a huff of air, hitting his arm again. She grabbed one of her bags and headed upstairs not even replying to Minho just to make it look like she was angry at him. She wasn't but she was going to pretend that she was offended.

"Was it something I said?" The Asian asked looking at Alby. The man just shrugged smirking.

"Probably."

* * *

 

"Alby."

"Present."

"Gally."

"This is ridiculous."

"Teresa."

"There are only 5 of us."

"Thomas."

"Ready to murder you."

"Newt."

"This is bloody stupid."

Minho rolled his eyes as they all glared him from where they stood or sat. Thomas was leant again the wall with a tired look directed towards Minho. Newt and Alby were sat on the sofa with a few bags propped up again their legs. Gally was stood near the door ready to get going while Teresa was sat on the floor wondering what she had agreed too. Minho had decided a register would be necessary when theirs only 5 of them and they're all definitely there.

"Alright listen up for your assigned cars." Minho said loudly so everyone could hear him. Everyone already knew which car they were going in though, Minho had already mentioned it before and this was just pointless.

"What is this? A school field trip?" Thomas asked shaking his head. Newt snickered along with Alby. Even Gally had a small smile on his face which made Thomas feel like he was the damn queen or something. Gally  _never_ smiled.

"Just trying to be organized."

"You're never organized. I've seen your room." Thomas said amused. Everyone turned to look at him questioningly.

"When did you see his room?" Newt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who do you think wakes the idiot up when you're busy at College?" A bunch of hums sounded through the room and Minho just dismissed them all with a flick of his hand.

"Fine lets just get everything in the cars and set off." He mumbled defeated, waving his hand for everyone to just go and get in the car. "Just remember to stay behind me Newt." He added as everyone gathered their stuff. Teresa shoved some of her bags in Minhos hand, smiling sweetly which made Thomas snicker because he saw through it. Newt saluted at Minho accidentally dropping one of the bags he was carrying.

"Oops." He muttered. The blonde leant down to grab the bag but Thomas beat him to it, picking it up with a smile on his face.

"I've got it you just get to the car." Newt smiled at his boyfriend before walking out the apartment and heading towards the elevator.

"Cute." Minho slapped the brunette on his back before racing off down the hall. Thomas watched him, shaking his head. Teresa laughed and turned to Thomas about to say something.

"Just go T. I got the door." He waved her off and watched as she smiled widely and chased after the Asian. Thomas just sighed with a smile before exiting the apartment and locking the door behind him.

By the time Thomas got to the car, most of the bags were stuffed in and Gally was complaining about having to sit at the back. Alby was rolling his eyes at the man while reading his book and Minho was conversing with Teresa while shoving her bags in the back of the car. Newt was sat in the drivers seat of his car, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers. Thomas shoved the bags he was holding in the back with Gally who complained even more.

"Oh come on it's already cramped back here!" The brunette just ignored him and leant up against the side of the car, watching Minho and Teresa as they talked. She was smiling and actually listening to whatever it was that Minho was saying. The Asian was never that talkative with him or even Newt. This is why Thomas speculated that they liked each other, he was sure they did and he would definitely prove that to Newt. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You getting in Tommy?" Newt was looking at him impatiently. Thomas never even noticed that everyone was ready to go, too busy thinking about what he's noticed. Gally is buckled up in the back with his arms crossed, reminds Thomas of a little kid actually. Alby was now reading in the back of the car, which would probably make him feel sick at some point. Minho had gotten in the drivers seat and Teresa was hanging her head out the window, looking at her childhood friend with concern.

"Yeah sorry!" He muttered getting in quickly. Gally muttered something about him being slow which he just ignored, like most things Gally said actually. Newt just shot him a concerned look before starting the car and following Minho. It had been a hectic morning but they were finally setting off to the beach house.

* * *

 

Thomas watched in awe as the world passed by his very eyes. He watched the darkness disappear and the light take it's place and only then did he realize how beautiful nature truly was. There was also the part where the sun was peeking up over the horizon making Newt glow, truly breathtaking. Luckily Gally had fallen asleep about two hours into the trip which meant there was no complaining and they only had 4 hours left in the stuffy car.

They had driven for two hours straight, not stopping for anything, not even food. That meant soon they would have to stop for gas and food of course if they were going to make it to the beach house. Thomas' phone rang, waking Gally up in the process which was very annoying in Thomas' opinion. The screen read Teresa which didn't surprise the brunette since she always had the _best_ timings.

"Yes T?" He asked answering the call. He was less than pleased and she could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Morning." She deadpanned rolling her eyes, though he couldn't see that. It did make Minho smirk though. "Were stopping in a few to fill up and buy some breakfast."

Thomas licked his lips at the thought of food and nodded then realized she couldn't actually see him unless she turned around and had a very good eye sight. "Okay sounds good." He hung up the phone and turned to Newt who was looking at him curiously, though his gaze kept differentiating from the road to him then back to the road. Thomas let out an amused huff of air before putting his curiosity at ease. "T said were stopping to fill up and get food."

"Oh good I could do with food." Thomas sighed when the reply didn't come from Newt but in fact the man in the back. He was quite content with pretending that Gally wasn't even there at least until they got to the beach house.

"No one was talking to you Gally." He said with irritation clear in his voice. He couldn't help it, it just happened around this man.

"Well I have ears so I hear your conversations." Gally retorted crossing his arms once again. Thomas stifled the laughter he felt because he really did look like a kid who was just denied candy or something. "What's funny huh?"

"Nothing." Thomas replied letting out a little laughter. "You just really remind me of a child."

"Sh-" Gally started just to be shut up by Newt glaring at them both.

"Stop it both of you." Thomas just stuck his tongue out and let himself flop against the back of his chair. Gally huffed and mumbled something about it being Thomas' fault which Gally seemed to be doing a lot of. The mumbling of course, he could actually talk, at least Thomas thought so.

It stayed quiet until Newt pulled up into the gas station which Minho was already parked in and filling up the tank. Teresa was leant against the car obviously waiting for them and Alby was still in the back of the car. Though now his book has been put down and his face looked a little pale, like he felt sick. Just as Thomas predicted, he could be a fortune teller.

"Took you long enough." Minho mused when both Thomas and Newt got out the car. Newt told Gally to stay there while Thomas gets him some food but he shook his head.

"No way am I letting him poison me." He barked getting out the car. Teresa rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the car.

"Come on you baby." She said towards Gally and walked inside the station with the larger man following behind. Thomas sighed and ran a hand over his features obviously already tired of the bigger man.

"You're having him on the way back." Thomas glared at Minho who just rolled his eyes and smirked, proudly. Like this was an accomplishment to him which it probably was. "What do you want Newt? To eat I mean."

"You should know my tastes by now."

The brunette nodded and headed inside the store. He looked through the various food items before shoving a lot in a basket. He didn't have time to be picky so they could just choose whatever they wanted from the bag of various foods. This way no one could complain too so that's an added bonus. Thomas paid for the items before heading back to the car. Newt eyed the bag that was pretty full before shaking his head with a fond smile.

"How much?" He asked motioning for Thomas to get in the car where Gally was once again, munching on a sandwich.

"Plenty so no one can complain." He replied getting in the car and placing the bag down between his feet. Newt got in beside him and leant down in between Thomas' legs looking through the bag. The brunette's eyes practically shot out his head while Gally almost choked on his sandwich at the sight before him.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" He screamed in a high pitched voice making the couple laugh, loudly. Newt grabbed something out the bag and sat up again holding the box up for Gally to see clearly. "Oh." He said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Idiot." Thomas muttered shaking his head. Newt watched as Minho drove out the station and followed suit, driving and eating at the same time.

* * *

 

3 hours later, Minho pulled off to the side of the road very abruptly which confused both Newt and Thomas. Gally was too concerned with the food, Thomas had bought, that he was shoving into his mouth. It almost made Thomas laugh at how he refused to let the brunette buy food earlier but will scoff it all down no problem.

Newt watched as Minho got out the car and stood near the fence doing  _something._ "Is he-" He started, his eyes going wide.

"Yup." Thomas cut him off already knowing the answer. Newt shook his head and got out the car, his arms crossed.

"Minho did you stop to pee on the side of the road?!" He yelled at the Asian who almost jumped a mile, obviously not expecting the intrusion.

"Don't do that! You know I can't go when someone is watching!"

"You're taking a piss on the side of the road! Of course people are watching!" The blonde rubber a hand over his face, clearly losing the will to live with Minho.

"It's been 5 hours! Of course i'm going to need to pee at some point!"

Newt was going to reply but Thomas got out the car and walked away from the car before undoing his jeans and-

"You too?! Is everyone just pissing everywhere now?" Newt threw his hands up in frustration.

"Hey I needed to pee okay and were in the middle of nowhere! Besides T won't pee anywhere. So no not everyone." Thomas looked at Newt over his shoulder before doing his zipper up and walking back over to the car. "There done. See how quick that was?"

"This is the weirdest situation I have ever been in." Alby said through the open window.

"At least i'm not the only one who thinks so." Newt sighed and got back in the car. He looked at Gally who looked like he was contemplating something.

"Ah fuck it." The larger man muttered getting out the car and doing what the other two had done. Newt facepalmed and just forgot about what everyone was doing on the side of the road. Thomas got back in the car just as Minho has done with the car he was driving. Soon after, Gally was getting back in the car looking more relaxed. "Needing to pee that bad is painful alright."

"Yeah yeah." Newt muttered starting the car once again and following Minho once again. He was just going to forget the whole thing, it was ridiculous that it happened or that he got worked up about it.

They carried on driving towards the beach house or  _Paradise_ as Minho liked to call it a lot. Newt could really do with this Paradise right now and spending time in the sun with his boyfriend and no distractions of course. It was going to be a great summer, once they got there and they would definitely get there soon. Newt couldn't wait to get there. No one could. They were all happy that it wasn't long now, they were all feeling pretty restless at that point.  _Summer here we come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got to the end! Yay hey again! Hope to see you on the next chapter too. I mean we could be great friends and talk all through this time together! The next chapter is when they get to the beach house cause I didn't want them to get there like instantly lol hope you liked this little trip they went on! Adios for now! lol


	3. Oh, A Beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile. How have you been? I've been busy with college so i'm sorry D; I hope you enjoy this chapter which I find amusing but then again my humour is weird. Oh well enjoooooy! Please? :s

The trip was almost over, the beach house was mere minutes away and everyone was on the edge of their seats, the excitement bubbling in their very core. An empty bag laid discarded on the seat beside Gally who was staring out the window, tapping against the side of the door, which he'd been doing since their little pit stop on the side of the road. Thomas was ready to jump back there and kill him when Minho beeped his horn from in front and turned left, it made Newt roll his eyes while following. The road looked deserted, there were a bunch of trees over head like some kind of jungle, with a road in the middle of it. It cast shadows along the car and made everything seem darker than it should have.

"We're going to a beach house right? Not some haunted house that will likely end with us all dead." Thomas muttered to Newt who let out a chuckle, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead. It was hard enough to see with the lack of sunlight, never mind looking away and towards his boyfriend. "I mean I agreed to beach house. Not certain death."

"It's a long story. I'm sure Minho would  _love_ to tell you that bloody story when we arrive at the house."

"That's an understatement. He's told me it three times." Gally muttered from the back, his mouth twitching upright slightly. Thomas had to do a double take because he was smiling, actually  _smiling._ He had to mark this on the calender as National Gally Smiled Day or something.

"Why can't you tell me?" Thomas whined, leaning back in his seat. The jungle road was replaced with the welcoming sunlight but he was more interested in the story behind a _jungle_ road near a _beach_. Last time he checked, this wasn't the Amazon Rainforest.

"Because Minho would whine then insist on telling you it from  _his_ point of view. Even though the whole bloody story is his." Newt glanced at Thomas before looking back towards the road. "And I am  _not_ hearing it another damn time."

"Oh feisty. Can we get to the beach house quickly? I wanna take advantage of this." The brunette wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning an eye roll from Newt, which was accompanied with a smirk so that was a win, and a disgusted groan from Gally, another win. The couple both laughed at their companion in the back who was trying to very hard to drown them out by staring at the scenery.

Silence fell over the car while Newt continued to follow Minho, even though he knew exactly where he was going. Minho had explained that to him about 5 times, gave him 4 maps that were stashed in the glove compartment and gave him the postcode 8 times in case they got lost. Newt had been to the beach house before, he knew the way quite well. Besides, a map? Thomas can barely use the GPS so there was no way he was getting a  _map._ The blonde chuckled at the memory of Thomas arguing with the GPS system one time.

"What are you laughing at?" The brunette asked, turning away from the scenery to send his boyfriend a curious glance. His eyes were narrowed, his nose scrunched up and his lips were sort of diagonal,  _sort of._ It was extremely adorable looking and just made Newt chuckle a little more. "Stop that and drive." He whined, not enjoying being laughed at for some odd reason.

No answer was given, which probably annoyed the brunette but Newt didn't mind that much. He just concentrated on driving while trying not to let his mind wander off to other moments of the past which would end with him stopping the car just to laugh. There wasn't long left of the trip and everyone was probably feeling restless by this point. Well everyone except Minho who never seems to let his mood waver from whatever it always is, unless the situation is dire. If Minho is pissed, then you've definitely done something wrong and should probably run.

"And that's why there is a jungle road about 5 minutes away from the beach house." Minho smiled, practically jumping his seat at telling his favourite story and at being close to the beach house. There was about 3 minutes of the trip left, the beach house could even be seen over a few trees. They were relatively small trees, from far away. Alby was asleep in the back and Teresa looked as if she was nodding off. It was because she was tired, not because Minho had made her play eye spy then told her about 500 stories. The stories were great, all 500 of them.

"Speaking of beach houses." Teresa trailed off, mouth agape as they pulled up outside quite a marvel of a beach house. It had a pool, glass instead of walls at some places and the beach was about 10 feet away. When the car was shut off, she jumped out not caring that she had banged the car door closed and woke Alby who shot up frightened . She turned her attention to the second car and watched as the 3 guys got out, Thomas marvelling at the house in front of him.

"Ah glass. Were going to get murdered here." Gally muttered walking around the car and coming to a stop inbetween Thomas and Minho. Everyone turned to him with curious gazes except Thomas who just glared.

"Aren't you a cheery one." He muttered, letting out a puff of air. Minho rolled his eyes running up the small steps and stopping in front of the door. The fished around in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys and trying a few in the lock until the door became open-able. Once it was opened, Teresa rushed inside with her bags, Thomas not far behind her with both his and Newts bags.

"Did he just run in with  _all_ the bags?" Minho asked turning his head towards the blonde. Newt was leaning against the front of his car with a smile that lingered where Thomas just disappeared. _  
_

"He didn't want to make two trips." Newt shrugged, still smiling. It made Minho smile slightly because his friend looked entranced by the brunette and happy. Happier than he looked when dating Tanya or anyone for that matter. Secretly, he was glad Thomas had split up the engagement just wasn't happy with  _when_ the idiot had finally stepped up. It's been months since then though and the only one to see Tanya was, awkwardly enough, Thomas. She had stopped in for a coffee where he worked and he had to serve her. The story made Minho laugh while Newt just looked guilty for the encounter.

Minho laughed, partly at the memories and partly at the reasoning for Thomas running in with all the bags. He hated putting the pressure on Newt, with the limp and all even though the blonde had tried to reassure him that it was fine. Newt smirked and walked up the stairs and inside with Gally following behind. Alby was still collecting his things, having snapped out of his surprised daze a few seconds earlier. Everyone was excited for the summer to start, even Gally, who probably would deny that.

* * *

 Everyone was sat on the sofas in a room on the right side of the house. The kitchen was next to it which was the first place Thomas had ended up. Newt had dragged him out though since he practically destroyed the kitchen back at the apartment which was an accident. Minho was still not over it and made sure to remind everyone that Thomas was not allowed anywhere near the kitchen unless accompanied by an 'adult' which made Thomas scoff at the ridiculousness.

"Okay there are 4 rooms excluding my parents room." Minho began, gaining everyone's attention. Thomas was looking around until Teresa made him stop and look towards Minho who just sent her a smile. The smile lingered a little too long making him cough nervously and return to what he was saying. "Uh-" He gulped regaining his composure. "The room on the far left is mine. The one next to it will be Teresas' while the one across will be the sickly couples." Newt rolled his eyes while Thomas just muttered something about making Newt moan louder just for that comment. "Don't even-"

"Hey Newt let's go test the bed." Thomas said quickly, sticking his tongue out at the Asian man before pulling Newt by his wrist. They disappeared up the stairs with Minho chasing after them. The door to their room shut and the click of the lock soon followed after making Minho bang against the door.

"Thomas! Open the door before I break it down!" He yelled kicking the door quite hard.

Thomas was leant against the door while Newt sat on the bed laughing. "Ya' know, we left the luggage out there so you'll have to leave soon."

The brunette looked as if he was in thought over the revelation before shrugging. "Guess we're going without clothes for the entire summer! Try not to sweat too much." He grinned as Minho hit the door again with frustrated sigh.

"Fine! Whatever! Just change the sheets after." Minho walked away from the door leaving them to do whetever. It wasn't like he could make them keep it in their pants all summer, they could barely last the day.

"I think that's him giving us permission." Thomas smirked before jumping on the bed and pulling Newt close to him.

When Minho returned downstairs, he saw Gally asleep on the carpet below the sofa while Alby watched TV, his feet resting on top of the builder. Teresa wasn't around which made him a little suspicious. "Where's-"

"Pool." Alby replied before Minho could even finish his question. The Asian gave him a curious look before shrugging and heading outside. Teresa was stood at the side of the pool in a bikini that fitted her form perfectly and made Minho stop in his tracks. He was glad Thomas was too busy with Newt to see him starstruck otherwise he'd never live it down. Not to mention the brunette already has it in his mind that the two are head over heals for each other which is utterly ridiculous.

"This pool is so clear. I can see myself! I'm hot." Teresa grinned, turning her head towards Minho. He snapped out of his daze and smirked walking over to her. "Ah you've joined planet Earth again I see." She teased before diving into the crystal blue water. When she resurfaced, a clear shiver ran down her spine from the coldness of the pool which was always the case. Minho sat down at the side of the pool with his legs crossed and placed his hand in the pool. Teresa swam over to him, a curious glint in her eye.

"Wh-" Minho began just to be cut off when she grabbed him and pulled him in the pool, laughing as he screamed. She was still laughing when he resurfaced, shivering from the coldness of the water. He directed a glare towards his companion before smirking and splashing her with a large amount of water. Teresa shrieked before sending a wave of water his way. Minho dove under the water, confusing Teresa until she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her under along with him. Minho was smirking at her under the water, his arms still around her waist. Their gazes locked for a moment until they heard someone next to the pool. They both resurfaced to see Thomas stood there smirking.

"To think, no one believed me when I said you two had a thing." He said, the smirk still playing at his lips. Mihno and Teresa were looking up at him, both out of breath from being under the water for so long. "Though I was the only one that saw this. Damn it no one will believe it." The brunette muttered a moment later, letting out a frustrated sigh and heading for the door. "Oh!-" He turned back to them. "-Newt told me to tell you that there isn't any food. We need to rectify that quickly or I will turn to cannibalism." Thomas joked, heading inside.

Teresa shared a look with Minho before pulling herself out the pool and heading inside, probably to grab a towel and change into some clothes. The Asian pulled himself out, threading a hand through his hair. The fact that there was no food meant he had to go shopping  _with Thomas._ Minho shivered, not because he was cold, he was but that didn't cause the shiver. The thought of shopping with Thomas for  _food_ made him shiver. Newt had done it plenty of times and Minho only did it once because it was so unbearable. Thomas had wanted everything that contained sugar and whined whenever Minho said no. How Newt could put up with that, he didn't know.

With a sigh, Minho forced himself to go inside and get ready for the little shopping trip they'll all be taking.

"We're not going shopping with you guys." Gally said when Minho walked past the open door. Alby was sat next to him, nodding in agreement. Minho just glared at both of them, ready to force them to come because if he was being dragged into going, everyone else was too.

"That is actually a good idea." Newt said, exiting the kitchen. "That way we only need to take one car." He added when Minho shot him a glare, which intensified with the excuse for them not having to go. He just threw his hands up and stormed off in search of dry clothes and possibly some duct tape for Thomas. Just in case of course. He wished they could put it off until the next day but with it being around midday, that wasn't possible. So instead he had to sit through a shopping trip he wasn't excited for. Minho was not excited for it, at all.

* * *

 

Minho looked at the stalls, all had items that varied from fruits, vegetables, books, toys, there was even a stall that supplied baskets. Teresa had actually bought one and stuffed a bunch of apples she had bought, at least he hoped she had, into it. Newt had disappeared further down, leaving Thomas to look around on his own. Though on his own actually meant looking lost until finding Minho and staying close to him instead of looking lonely and weird.

He was currently casting a glare off in the distance while Minho bought some fruit that Alby would want and some sort of chocolate that he wanted. A growl left Thomas' throat causing Minho to sigh and finally turn to him. "What's wrong pouty?" He asked in a teasing manner, strapping the bag handles around his wrists. Thomas just pointed towards where Newt was, another growl leaving his throat. Minho followed the pointing finger to find some guy very obviously chatting up Newt and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh so you're jealous!"

"It's not funny Minho." The brunette muttered, glaring daggers into the back of the strangers head. He would have stomped over and walked away while dragging Newt except the blonde had a limp and would most likely get mad at Thomas for being so clingy.

Minho rolled his eyes, slipping an arm over Thomas' shoulders. "It's okay Pouty. I'm sure Newt wouldn't run off with some surfer who probably has a six pack." Thomas growled again making Minho chuckle ever so slightly. "Believe me Tommy boy-" Another growl except this was aimed right at Minho. "Don't call you that, right. Anyway, Newt loves you and allowed you to have sex with him after ruining his engagement. I don't think you need to worry about some surfer guy who probably spends more time on his hair than anything else."

"But he's so pretty." Thomas whined, crossing his arms. Minho just rolled his eyes and turned around just to be faced with some guy placing a piece of Teresa's hair behind her ear. He glared at the two, a growl leaving his lips like Thomas' had done a few seconds earlier. He heard a chuckle and a hand came in contact with his back.

"It's okay pouty. I'm sure Teresa wouldn't run off with some surfer who probably has a six pack." He mimicked the sentence Minho had used to tease him.

"Do not turn that around on me."

"Then don't say that stuff."

"Think we should leave?"

"Definitely."

Both boys walked in opposite directions towards the two currently being flirted with. Thomas slid up next to Newt putting an arm around his shoulders. "Hey love." He grinned, kissing the blondes cheek. Newt just rose an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Who's this?" He asked, looking towards the stranger he had been glaring daggers at a few minutes prior.

"Hey i'm David." The stranger introduced, clearly not happy with Thomas interrupting whatever was going on between him and Newt. The thought only made the brunette grin even more.

"Well it was nice talking but Minho said we were leaving." He tried to tug Newt along but David stopped them. He was very persistent when it was very clear Newt was taken and  _he_ had lost.

"Oh that's fine. Here's my number if you ever wanna catch up Newt!" He placed a piece of paper in Newts hand then walked off waving. Thomas growled and pulled Newt along, gently of course because of the limp.

"What was that about?" Newt asked after a few moments of being pulled by his boyfriend.

"Nothing."

 

Minho watched as Thomas slid up to Newt with an obvious grin at breaking up the conversation. He chuckled before walking up to Teresa, swaying his bags trying to act all giddy like always. "Hey Ter!" He cooed, smiling brightly. Maybe too brightly because she looked suspicious of him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Talking to-"

"Hey I'm Jerome." The guy interrupted her, holding his hand out. Minho shook it before letting go and obviously wiping his hand on his shirt like it was infected. Usually he would have felt guilty if someone looked as offended as Jerome did but right then he didn't care.

"Well nice to meet you but we have to go." He dragged Teresa away, not caring for whatever  _Jerome_ was trying to say. They were leaving, because Thomas was jealous. Not because he was because he was most definitely wasn't. Though something told him that maybe he was a little jealous because Teresa yelling at him the entire car ride back to the beach house was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? That was only day one! Unbelievable right? Probably not the end of Jerome and David because it's fun writing jealous Thomas and Minho. Gally and Alby will be included more into this, it just seemed like a big crowd to have all six of them go shopping for food which would require two cars. So yeah forgive that and forgive how silly this was D; I hope you liked it anyway! Till next time, BAIII

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Do continue on if you do! I'll love you forever? Or give you a cookie? (> )>O


End file.
